Is There Hope?
by Ohioan0897
Summary: Sasuke and Itachi get into an arguement. Sasuke takes off. You know what happens when people walk down dark ally ways late at night. Warnings: AU, Near Rape, Slight Bondage


So yeah this is a little plot bunny my friend gave me. Hope you like it!! Happy Birthday Forgotten Remedy!!! Sasuke is 16, and Itachi is 21. They are still together. Also Sasuke might not be completely in character. But hey, he didn't go through that personality change so I think that this is what he would be like.

Warnings: AU, Almost Rape, Some Violence, Nothing too graphic here folks sorry.

Disclaimer: Why do I even have to post this? Its called **Fan**. Of course I don't own this!!

OOOO

Itachi would never understand his position. He would never understand how frustrating it is to be in his shadow. After they butted heads, Sasuke ran out of the house to God knows where. He knew that Itachi expected great things. After all who else will help run Uchiha Corporations? Ever since their parents died in that accident, Itachi took care of them. For now Itachi had run it by himself, and Sasuke knew that it made him very tired. However it didn't stop them from getting into arguments about colleges, and schoolwork.

The raven-haired boy looked up to see the stars twinkling down to him. The moon was a smirking sliver of a smile. As if mocking him. Not wanting to walk in the middle of the road, he made a turn to take a shortcut home. Surely an hour had passed. Itachi would leave him be for the night. Due to the darkness, the teen didn't see the puddle until he stepped in it. Now his jeans were soaked up to the ankle.

The protesting sneakers squeaked as Sasuke made his way through the dark allies, he heard some grunting in the distance. Zipping up his sweater and moving his hand to his pants pocket to make sure that his phone was still there, he began to walk towards the sounds. As he got closer he heard some shuffling, a few splashes here and there. He kept walking forward, he didn't know why, he just did.

Just before he rounded the corner a scream shot through the cold night air. Frozen with fear he began to shake. A woman began pleading softly to be let go. A maniacal laugh is what she got in return. Stepping just enough so that he could see around the building, the boy gasped at what he saw. Soft moonlight rained down on the spot, a blonde woman coward before the man. His long hair looked greasy in the light. His pale hand held a gun in front of her crying blue eyes. Her naked form covered in forming bruises, and still bleeding cuts.

He laughed as he said with a slimy, creepy voice, "My dear girl, you have served your purpose. Shame though, you were so… good." He paused as he took in a heavy breath. "But, since I can't have you telling on me, I'm afraid this is your end." Without hesitation, the man shot off his gun; the head wound killed her instantly.

A squeak left the young ravens mouth from shock. Unfortunately for him, the lanky man heard it. He turned around to see Sasuke standing there, a cruel smile crossed the elder's features. A shiver ran through the boy and triggered a response to run. Happy that he had found a new toy to break, the man gave chase.

Running as fast as he could, Sasuke pulled out a sleek black phone. Shaking, hitting the right spots on the touch screen was a little difficult. So instead he popped out the keyboard, pushed 2, and hit send. Tripping when his foot landed in a pothole, the boy tumbled to the ground. The phone skidded out of reach.

The pale man took this chance to pounce on the toy before him. Sasuke looked up just in time so that he could roll sideways. But that didn't mean that he was out of reach. The man grabbed Sasuke's black sweater to get a grip on him. Normally it would have been unzipped, thus preventing the boys escape.

Laughing in a voice that would make small children cry, the man spoke. "Did you think you could get away,_ pet_?" The nickname made the raven cringe. Forcing Sasuke's stomach to the ground with a knee, his hands above his head pinned by a third, and legs spread thanks to the other knee.

Sasuke grunted when he tried to escape, but fate simply laughed at him when something sharp prodded his back. A tear fell as realization dawned on him; he was about to be raped just like that dead girl. _Dead._ That meant that he was going to die too!

Freaking out Sasuke began to plead with the man to let him go. However the pleas reached deaf ears. Using the knife to cut away at the boy's clothes, pale yellow eyes opened wider with anticipation. Using the remainder of the sweater to bind the boy's hands, then taking the knife and piecing the fabric to attach it to the ground. Sasuke tugged at the restrictions but the durable material betrayed him.

Getting off the boy to pull his ass up into the air, reaching around the slender waist, the wicked man began to work on ridding the raven of his jeans. Tears fell as the cold reality hit Sasuke hard. He was not ready for something like this. No one could ever be ready for this kind of thing!

Becoming bored, the snake-like man pulled the teens pants clean off. Noticing that the younger wasn't hard, the elder took it upon himself to remedy this problem. Rubbing Sasuke through the fabric of his gray boxer briefs, and the other hand working at one of the nipples, an unwanted moan pushed through tender lips.

Smirking the man stopped his ministrations and pulled off the last of the clothing. Staring at the flawless skin of the boy beneath him, he pulled out his own erect member. Deciding to go slow the man lowered his head to Sasuke's ear. "It matters not to me, boy. But you might want to relax."

There was a blast of wind, and suddenly the pale man was no longer upon him. Trying to look around, Sasuke saw black leather clad legs with black boots standing not two feet from him. The pale man looked up from the ground in horror at the figure. As the legs turned to the raven a black coat was draped over him. A tanless arm reached down for the knife binding the boy.

The man on the ground hissed, "Uchiha Itachi. Why are you here?"

Sasuke looked up and it was indeed his brother who had rescued him. With the moon making the white skin glow, he almost looked like an angel. A drift of air passed by the loose hair causing it to flow in the breeze. Features over his face were cold as stone when he addressed the attacker.

"Orochimaru, this is the last time," pulling out the sword from its sheath, he pointed it to the creep on the ground, "that you ever mess with my family again."

Orochimaru smirked at this, pulling his gun out from the pocket of his jacket he aimed at the elder Uchiha. "You can't hurt me if you're already dead!" Standing up, then pulling the trigger, a shot sounded throughout the alleyway a second time for the night.

Pale yellow eyes widened when a point was felt in the middle of his back. A sharp pain went straight through his back and came out of his chest, the tip covered in blood. Itachi pulled it downward to make an even bigger wound. Taking his sword back from the now lifeless body, the Uchiha man slashed it through the air to rid it of the excess red liquid.

Sheathing it once more, he walked over to the quivering form of his precious sibling and kneeled before him. When Sasuke looked back up to his brother, he couldn't help but to weep. He latched onto Itachi repeating, "I'm sorry" and "I love you" over and over again. The man looked down with gentle eyes and a loving smile.

"Everything is alright now. How about we get you home." Sasuke could only nod as his brother picked him up, carried him to the car, and buckled him in. Itachi handed the boy his black phone. "Here, I think you dropped this."

"Itachi-nii… How did you get here? And what did you mean by 'mess with my family again'?" The man looked down to the boy. His features hardened slightly.

"You called me, never said hello, but instead I heard some scuffling. So, I tracked your phone with my GPS in the car." Itachi looked down before he continued, "That man was the same one who killed our parents." Sasuke's eyes widened.

"But you said it was an accident!!" the boy yelled out.

"They didn't want you directing your hate towards someone. Our parents didn't want your life filled with malice." Sirens could be heard off in the distance. "Why don't we get home?" With that said, he started the car and drove off in time to escape the eyes of the police.

Sasuke vowed to never argue with his brother again. Taking Itachi's hand in his, he fell asleep feeling safe. Knowing that his brother would always come looking for him felt just like a security blanket. He would never need anyone else.

OOOO

Well that's all folks, if you would please leave a little note stating what you thought in the window that pops up when you hit the green button, I would very much appreciate it.


End file.
